callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Strela-3
The Strela-3 (Russian: Стрела-3, literally "Arrow-3") is a launcher featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Strela-3 is used by Hudson while on Rebirth Island to shoot down Mi-8 helicopters that are attacking his squad. It is also used on the mission Redemption in the Wii version by Mason to shoot down enemy helicopters above the deck of the boat. This use is exclusive to the Wii version, as all other versions use a Valkyrie Rocket Launcher instead. This change is due to RAM limitations on the Wii. Multiplayer The Strela-3 is a secondary launcher unlocked at level 30, costing to unlock. It is aircraft lock-on only and comes stocked with two missiles. It serves essentially the same function as the Stinger missile from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It pairs well with Ghost Pro, as the player using the Strela-3 can reliably take out a single Attack Helicopter, Chopper Gunner, or Gunship alone by firing the first missile to force the helicopter to evade with flares, then using the second to take it down entirely; Ghost Pro will ensure that the aircraft does not retaliate. The Strela-3 missile has a long range, capable of tracking targets even after the vehicle has evaded the projectile, unlike the M72 LAW, which is unlocked earlier. When coupled with Scavenger Pro, the Strela-3 gains a third missile, giving the player great anti-air capabilities. However, picking up Scavenger bags will not provide the player with more ammo. Also, it should be noted that the player is visible to any aircraft, so it is not recommended to take down lethal enemy killstreaks, such as a Chopper Gunner. Gallery Strela-3_1st_Person_BO.png|The Strela-3. Strela-3 iron sight BO.png|Strela-3's iron sight. Strela-3 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Strela-3. strela misile.jpg|Strela-3 missile in-flight. Strela-3 Create-A-Class.JPG|Strela-3's Create-A-Class stats. File:ELITE_Strela-3.png|Render of the Strela-3 Strela-3 pre-release BO.png|The early version of the Strela-3's menu icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Although the weapon isn't featured in-game, a Create-A-Class image and a pick-up icon can be found in the game files. They are named, menu_mp_weapons_strela_big and hud_strela, respectively. In-game the former is used as the pick-up icon for the Valkyrie Launcher, while the latter is used for the FIM-92 Stinger and the FHJ-18 AA in campaign mode. Strela-3 Menu Icon BOII.png|Menu icon. Strela-3 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Pick-up icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Strela-3 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. It is unlocked with Create-a-Class. The Strela-3 has changed significantly from its Black Ops iteration, now fulfilling the same niche as the M72 LAW. It can be free fired or used to attack aircraft or sentries. The Strela-3 is extremely strong, as it commonly kills players or heavily weakens them. However, the Strela-3 is the only launcher that cannot receive extra reserve ammunition on spawn, only having one rocket on tap even when using Surplus. Extra ammunition can only be received by picking up the ammo from a dropped Strela-3. Overall, the Strela-3 is an extremely common sight in Declassified multiplayer thanks to its extreme lethality against players, aircraft, and sentries, all of which are pretty widespread in Multiplayer. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *Before the player picks up the Strela-3 it shows a Valkyrie launcher but when the player picks it up it changes to the Strela-3 launcher. *The Valkyrie Rockets killstreak award is fired from a modified Strela-3 launcher, having been enhanced with an aiming module of some sort. *Strela-3 missiles can lock-on to and take down Valkyrie Rockets. *If a target moves out of the way (for example the Chopper Gunner) a fired rocket will usually loop around and destroy the aircraft. *Although unusual, it is quite possible to earn a kill with the Strela-3. This happens when the enemy aircraft passes behind a building and there's an enemy player in this building (in a window or door). *The delay between firing and reloading when aiming down the sights can be skipped by pressing the reload button, thereby reloading faster overall. This technique can also be used with the M72 LAW. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cut Weapons